Early Games
by Shywerewolf
Summary: Years before the 74th Hunger Games,Flicker Aura is reaped from District 5. She takes part in the 67th Hunger Games. Warning: Violence
1. Reaping

"Flicker Aura."

I gulp. That's me. Everyone looked around, and eventually, their eyes land on me.

"Come on, then. Up you come."

I cut straight through the other thirteen year olds, up onto the stage, which is studded with shimmering bulbs, making a clear "5".

Pixi Breeze looks around expectantly.

"I'm here." I choke out. I stumble up onto the stage. No one volunteers. Not that I expected them to anyway.

"Good. You're here. Let us find your partner."

Her hand skims the top of the boy's names, before she plunges her hands deep inside. She pulls out a slip from the very bottom.

"Sam Beam."

A tall, black-haired boy steps up. He looks about seventeen.

"Well, that's that. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour." Pixi smiles.

She pushes us gently into another room. We say goodbye to our friends and family here. I remember talking to my cousin, Joan, a few years back. She placed seventh.

My mother and father both run in, tears streaming their face.

"It's ok. Honest. I'll win for you. And District five. Okay?" I say.

"Yes, sweetheart. I want this young'in to have a proper big sister." Says my dad, as he places a hand on my mothers swollen belly.

"I promise I'll win. And if my brother or sister's born before I come back-"

"You get choice of the name" finished my mum.

"Ray for a boy, Charm for a girl."

"Perfect." My mother says.

They walk out of the room, and my two friends come in.

"Flick, win it for us." Says Amber.

"I will. I will come back, Amber. And Gleam, look after yourself okay? No looking for trouble while I'm gone." I say sternly.

Gleam has a tendency to look for trouble.

"Promise. We'll see you soon."

They walk away, and I can almost see the tears welling up in their eyes. I must win for them, I must win for everyone.

OIO

**That's the first chapter to "Early Games." **

**Here's a quick guide to the names.**

**Flicker- District 5's main export is power, and sometimes powered objects flicker. I also used this, as her personality can change quickly, like a light flickering.**

**Aura- This is a name meaning "Light"**

**Sam Beam- This is a play on "Sunbeam"**

**Amber- Think of the Amber traffic light.**

**Gleam- Think of something gleaming in the light. **

**Let me know if you like the story!**


	2. Tribute Parade

I look at the elegant mirror before me. My stylist, Maple, has made me look fabulous.

My dark brown hair hangs in loose, wavy curls, finishing at my waist. My headdress is marvellous; it is a thin, silver band going over my forehead and ending in a plait at the back, spiralling in the waterfall of hair. It is studded with shimmering, silver gems, forming a pattern, small beads at the front, and larger crystal-like things at the back. If I wore my headdress alone, you'd think I came from District 1. But as you get to my outfit, you begins to understand the concept.

My dress is a skin-tight silver, one-strapped attire. It fits perfectly at the top, but the area around my ankles flows like water. It is covered with so much glitter, that when I move even slightly, a small cloud of the stuff forms.

My outfit represents our main export. Power.

My partner, Sam, looks equally amazing. He walks into the room, straightening his tie. His suit is gold, like the wire we use, and his hair is sprayed silver.

"Not bad." He says coldly to me.

"Why?" I ask, my eyes fixed on a small dent in the marble ceiling.

"You now actually have something to get sponsored for."

"That being?" I question, turning to him. I'm beginning to not like him. He's more arrogant than district one.

"Looks. At first, you were just the small, hidden thirteen year old girl from 5. Now you are gonna be the glittering, power volt."

"Hey! Look at yourself. You're in a glittering gold suit, about to parade in the Capitol, with me. If you want sponsors, then you're gonna have to be likeable."

I stalk of without another word. I see Pixi waiting at our chariot. It has two beautiful, sheer-coated chestnut horses.

"Pixi, what do I do on the parade?" It's a question that has been bugging me.

"Smile. Wave. If flowers get thrown, accept them, maybe send a kiss to the thrower? But also, act sweet. You are the youngest tribute. If you make a good impression, they're going to feel sorry for you in the arena, and send you gifts."

"I have one small problem. Sam."

"Smile and nod to him, like you're a good team. Now come on, dear. Into the chariot."

She helps me into the chariot, as I am still unsure about wearing high-heeled shoes. Sam soon joins.

The anthem of Panem begins. Slowly, each chariot sails into the parade. We'll watch a rerun later. When our chariot comes through, I beam at the crowd. I wave to the onlookers, sending a cloud of glitter spinning around me. The crowd roars, and I receive a bunch of roses, red, blue, pink. I wave in thanks in the direction of the thrower. I remember what Pixi said and blow a kiss to the camera, like I'm sending love to my District. I look over to Sam, who is waving at a group of official-looking Capitol men. I nudge his foot slightly with the heel of my shoe. He looks at me and hoists me up in the air. He sits me on one shoulder. I see my face in the screen and see how elegant I look. We are being showered with flowers, petals, glitter from my dress, and even small, circular, pink pieces of paper. We both mouth "Thank You!" To the crown, earning a gasp of admiration.

Sam puts me down, smiling widely. But his eyes tell me:

"It's an act. In a few days, we'll be fighting to the death."

I don't care.

IOI

As the chariots come to a halt back were me started, several districts come to us.

"Hi. Flicker, isn't it?" Asks the girl from 3.

"Yeah, I like your costume. Your stylist must be creative."

The girl is dressed from head to toe in bronze. The dress is loose and covered in curls of metal. Wire.

"I'm Enya."

"Nice. I have to go. My escort wants me to view the rerun. See you in training?"

She nods her head.

IOI

"You looked glorious!" Exclaimed Carmen, my hair stylist.

I nod my head to say thanks, then seat myself between Pixi and Fia, my mentor.

District one looked quite different this year. Lat year, they were covered in rubies, but here they look more modest in emerald green silk. Their names flash on screen with their age next to it.

PEARL- 18

PARIS- 15

The tributes from 2 are dressed in shining armour, like they have for the past five years.

VALERIE- 16

MASON- 16

Three are dressed in the bronze wire I saw Enya in.

ENYA- 17

BOLT- 14

Four look like giant fish. The female has a scale pattern knee-length fitted dress, the colour of oceans and the male has a sort of toga in the same colour.

SIRENA-15

FINN- 15

District five. Us. We look impressive. Our smiles look real. The moment when I am place on Sam's shoulder brings the crowd down. They went wild with that.

FLICKER- 13

SAM- 18

District Six have jumpsuits, with a 3-D train wrapped around them.

PIPPA-16

TRIM- 17

Seven are always related to trees. This year, the female is wearing a skirt made of flowers and Palm leaves and a strapless vest made of the same. The male has the same sort of outfit- minus the vest and flowers.

EVE- 17

OAK- 15

Eight have yellow buttoned shirts with orange trousers for the boy and a mid-shin length skirt for the girl.

BOBBI-14

CREASE-18

District nine's robes look like a field of grain. Well, that is Nine's main export.

BAYLEE-15

RYE-14

Ten are dressed like cattle. Poor them. Their headwear has horns like a bull, and they each have a choker with a bell in the middle.

RHONA-17

BUCKLEY-15

The tributes from Eleven are clad with blue denim farm outfits.

WILLOW-14

BLAKE-16

Twelve are dressed like miners. Again.

CHERISH-15

MARLIN-18.

Most of them are twice my size, even the fourteen year olds. The odds most certainly aren't in my favour.


	3. Scoring

Today is training day. I need allies. But then again, when I was six, someone won by hiding in a tree, drinking the water from inside it eating the fruit of it and throwing rocks at the birds and cooking them in the sun.

Fia knocks on my door, followed by an Avox boy, who is carrying a plate of toast. He lays it on the table, and looks at me. I give a slight nod silently saying thanks.

"You missed breakfast by a half hour. It's okay though; we were up to gone midnight last night. Pixi and your other mentor Etan will be discussing tactics. Eat up. Come down when you are ready."

I eat my food and dress in a simple white blouse and black skirt.

I walk down the stairs, scraping my hair back in a ponytail as I do. I see Fia, Pixi, Carmen, Maple, Sam, Lu and Dream (his stylists) and another man who must me Etan.

I seat myself next to him. He cracks down to business right away.

"Ok. Any special abilities?" He asks.

"I know my way around a slingshot, and I have a very good throwing aim." Sam says smugly.

"Good. And you, Flimmer?"

"It's Flicker. And I can throw a spear well, and knives, I use them at short distance. I'm also fast." I say, looking down.

"Ok. Any mental skills I can take note of?"

"I know the rough time of day without a clock" says Sam.

"I'm smart. I can tell everyone's weaknesses. I can also set traps."

IOI

The Training area is huge! Areas with targets, areas with knives, spears and any type of weapon imaginable. There are also places were you can practice knots, building fires, even identifying plants and animals. I quickly spot Enya at the spear station.

She throws rather crookedly. Her arms are too stiff and her eyes focused on the wrong point.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hi. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to figure out how to help you. Loosen your arm a little. Focus your eyes precisely on the target. Breath in. Aim. Breath out. Release."

She tries again, twice.

"I'm not very good at this, am I? I'm waiting for the girl from 10 to move from animal identifiers."

"There's your chance."

She runs over to the station as I pick up the spears.

I stance myself, arms loose, but strong, legs spread shoulder length apart, leaning my weight on one knee. Breath in. Aim. Breath out. Throw. The silver spear hits the human shaped target in the chest. I throw another and another. They land in the wooden head and stomach.

As I turn to leave, I notice the tributes from 1 and 2 are surrounding me.

"That was some nice throwing." Say the boy from two, Mason.

"You're so tiny, but you're so good." Says Pearl.

"Well I have to be. You know, because we are going in an arena to fight to the death sooner or later. I can't go in without flashing my skill to the Gamemakers, can I?"

"S'pose not." Says Paris.

I begin to walk away, to the trap station. I set every trap with ease.

"There's more advanced traps over there, you know." Says the bot from 11.

I follow his point and set these traps aswell. Harder yes. Easy still. Yes.

OooO

At lunch, I sit at a table alone, eating my stew. The Careers, Pearl, Paris, Mason, Valerie and the District 4s, Sirena and Finn, all come and sit around me.

"We could use you in our group." Says Valerie.

I nod my head slowly.

IOI

My name is called. I walk into the room for my private session.

"Flicker Aura, District 5." I say.

The Gamemakers nod expectantly.

I walk over to the spears. They gasp; they didn't expect the littlest to do this now, did they?

I aim my throw at a still target. Throw. It lands, and points through the other side. I throw another at a moving target. It still landed perfectly. I throw a final spear at a hidden target, before moving on to knives. They feel familiar; the same sort I use at home.

Each knife sticks out of the target. I look over to the Gamemakers, who are gazing at my work.

"Flicker Aura. District 5."

"Dismissed" says one of the Gamemakers.

I walk out grinning.

IOI

We all sit around the screen. They'll show our scores now.

PEARL-9

PARIS-10

VALERIE-8

MASON-9

ENYA-6

BOLT-6

SIRENA-7

FINN-8

FLICKER-10

SAM-7

Everyone except Sam slaps my back. He scowls at me.

PIPPA-4

TRIM-8

EVE-8

OAK-10

BOBBI-4

CREASE-9

BAYLEE-6

RYE-6

RHONA-7

BUCKLEY-9

WILLOW-6

BLAKE-5

CHERISH-2

MARLIN-6

IOI

Ten! I scored 10! That's higher that some of the Careers! 12 aren't doing so good this year.

This is my second chance of sponsors. Tomorrow is my last impression. My interview with Caesar Flickerman.

The Avox takes me to bed that night. I want to hug her. I can't. Instead, I say, "Thank you. Is there anything I can-"

She stops me by tapping my bottom lip. She then opens her mouth and I see the hollow where her tongue used to be. I understand her message and nod.

She exits the room as I slip into silent slumber.


	4. Interviews

"Head up! Let the smile spread to your eyes. Chin up! Back straight."

Pixi has been throwing instructions at me for the past two and a half hours. Now it's question time.

"okay, Flicker. You are going to tell me what you have learnt. What do you do all of the time?" She asks.

"I smile and keep my head up."

"Good. How do you sit when you are interviewed?"

"I sit with my back straight, with my ankles crossed."

"Great. Final question. How do you answer the questions?"

"Politely and honestly."

"Great! Maple and Carmen want to get you ready. Of you go."

IOI

Maple has made me look brilliant yet again.

My dress is an ankle length, strapless garment in a copper colour. My shoes are copper sandals with a platform heel. The strap on the shoe winds up my leg, to my knee. My lips are a copper-brown, with a shimmering tone in the middle of my bottom lip. My cheekbones have been carved with a sort of brown powder. My eyelids are painted bronze, with gold at the edges and crease. I have a gold winged eyeliner, with swirling patterns swimming off the edge. I look like a swirl of wire.

"Oh Malple!" I exclaim.

"Sit still, Flicker. I need to sort your hair!" Commands Carmen.

I sit still for the next hour as she plays with my hair. Eventually, it has taken shape. The loose waves of hair float down my back, but the front has wire woven into it. One long strand of hair has been taken, threaded with wire and wrapped over the top of my head, like a halo.

I smile into the mirror. I look pretty.

IOI

I see Pearl flouncing on stage to Caesar . This year, his hair, eyes and lips are dyed hot pink. I'm busy observing Pearl's reactions to the questions. She wears a lime green, velvet, knee length dress with a ruffled skirt. Her black hair is left in its sleek, silky Bob hairstyle.

Her minutes are up.

I find myself in a trance. Then I notice Sirena. She looks like a giant fish. Her skirt is patterned to look like sapphire scales. She wears some sort of mini-shirt. It's patterned with seashells and finishes at the end of her ribcage.

My name is called.

I gulp like I did at the Reaping. But I compose myself and lift my chin.

The stage is a glittering platform. Caesar beckons for me to sit on the chair next to him.

"Flicker Aura, everyone!" He says into his microphone. The crowd roars.

"Now tell me, Flicker, what were you feeling at the Reaping?"

" Well I felt pretty nervous, because I am thirteen. And I had a fluttering feeling inside, because, I mean look around! I'm just a District five girl, who's used to coiling wire and labelling boxes. Now I'm sitting here, next to you, surrounded by the people of the Capitol!" I say as honestly as I can.

"Now, you are the youngest tribute here this year. How do you plan on winning?"

"Anyone can be strong and break someone's neck with a finger. But

brawn never comes before brain in my opinion. I know just how to get at someone. So the others better not underestimate me just because I'm small."

"So we can expect a good show?"

"Definitely."

"Our time is almost up. Your entrance to the Capitol was outstanding! But why were you covered in glitter? Your main export isn't luxury."

"Our export is power. Think about it."

"I see. Do you have any words to say to the Capitol before you go?"

"I do. Don't think that because I'm not a Career, that I'm not cunning."

Everyone claps. Caesar lifts my arm in the air.

"Flicker Aura, everyone!" He shouts again, battling with screaming crowd.

IOI

"That was what I call an interview!" Exclaims Fia, crushing me in a hug. I smile and feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"Before you go to bed, I want to discuss tactics. " Etan tells us. "At the Cornucopia, I want you to take something small, say, like water purifier, a blanket, you know, something you can tuck into your pocket. I want you both to find at least one ally. Sam, the district 8 mentor told me her tributes have taken a fancy to you, as have district six.

Flicker, the Careers, they want you. I suggest you join them, but as soon as tension rises, use your brain. In the arena, stay away from the berries, even if they look like something you know. They could be a replica, with poison, even Tracker-Jacker venom or poison Ivy in them. Understand?"

"Understand." We both say.

"Wait, how do we approach the others who want us?"

"Hide, then yell out that it's you, then approach them." He say.

"Ok." Sam says, while I nod my head.

"Now, of to bed! I don't want you collapsing in the Arena!" Interrupts Pixi.

I0I

That night, I toss and turn, trying to get comfortable. My eyes are tired, but they won't become heavy. I can't slip off into Dreamland. My brain won't stop conjuring up images of the arena. Will they throw us in a desert with no water? Will they put us in an ocean with flesh-eating sharks?

Eventually, I give up. I silently slip into the sitting area. I stare into the small, soft remains of the flame. I rest my head on the back of the chair. A red-headed boy sits in front of me. The Avox boy who gave me breakfast. He looks at me with his big, green eyes, and I can feel his longing. His longing to reassure me.

He pushes my shoulder gently, so I fall into a curled position.

He leaves, then returns with the blanket and pillows from my bedroom. Gently, he places them over my body. He combs his left hand through my hair like my mother does when I'm sick. With two fingers, he pushes my eyelids down. I find myself slipping into silent slumber.


	5. The Cornucopia

I force my self to wake up. Today is the first day of the Games. I'm still laying on the couch, with the blanket wrapped around me. Groggily, I lift myself up, and stumble into the dining area.

My stomach feels tight. I don't care. I need as much food and water as possible. I shovel toast, berries, fruit , cereal, and water into my mouth. Sam barely touches his meal. Oh well. He'd better have a strategy to find food without poisoning himself. I leave the table, and make my way over to Maple and Carmen's styling room.

IOI

My clothing is layered on.

"I'm not sure about this one. Thinner and breathable layers under a waterproof layer; a fleece, a t-shirt, a jumper and waterproof jacket, along with leggings, tight shorts and combat pants. It looks like you should expect all sorts of weather. Now sit. I want your hair to look fabulous."

Carmen styles my hair into a thick, high ponytail, with twists here and there. She adds three thick, strong black ties to the base of the tail. Odd.

IOI

I am walked to the launch room. It's all green. The tube I have to stand in is semi-transparent green glass. I take a deep breath and step into the tube. In an hour, I could be dead.

The tube moves up, and I take my first look at the arena. The Cornucopia is set on a huge field, surrounded by trees. The weather is a normal temperature, for me anyway. My platform is between Bobbi and Oak. The countdown begins. I feel my heart race inside my chest. I look around the circle of tributes. They all look determined. The Cornucopia is packed with weapons, bottles of water, clothing, sleeping bags, backpacks, food, even bowls.

Ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight. My heartbeat becomes faster.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

I hear the roar of the canon and a faint "May the odds be ever in your favour."

Without warning, I run to the Cornucopia, before everyone else. They are still in a daze. I sling three back packs on my shoulder as everyone else begins to sprint. I run faster to the mouth of the Cornucopia and grab an assortment of weapons. I throw a bag of knives into my pack, I grab three spears, which fold to be smaller, and grab them in one hand. Finally, as I run away, I pocket a coil of rope.

I hide in the trees around the Cornucopia. Crease, the boy from 8, looks just about dead, with a gaping wound in his stomach. I see Sam throw a sword at Rhona, the District 10 girl. I decide to ignore the casualties, and begin organising my supplies. My three packs all have different sizes. The smallest, a dark red bag, can be easily tied around my waist. It contains a days worth of food, a small bottle of water purifier and a first aid kit. I buckle it around my waist. My next pack, the medium blue bag, contains a sleeping bag, a packet of dried fruit, a bottle of antiseptic cream, medical herbs, two torches, batteries and a sun hat. My final bag, the large black one, is light enough to carry on my back. It holds three tubes of sun cream, a packet of crackers, three water purifier bottles, a t-shirt, a pair of leggings, another medical kit, another sleeping bag, along with a blanket, a torch, a small cooking knife, a pair of goggles, a packet of dried meat and two small bottles of water. My blue bag fits easily in the front pocket. Now for the weapons. My knives are all in a plastic case. I put three into the hilts on my belt-bag. My spears have hollow handles, so I can put them safely in my pockets.

I look down to the bloodbath. The careers have set up a camp near the outskirts of the wood. Seven dead bodies flop on the ground. There is still one person running around the cornucopia. The careers smirk at him. I pull a torch from my pack and shine it in Valerie's face. She sees me and catches the attention of the others. I raise a finger to my lips and mime throwing a spear. Mason nods slowly. I grab a spear from my pocket and throw. As it soars through the air, it comes out of the handle and extends to its full length. It hits the boy in the back. He yells before dropping. I jump from the tree and run the retrieve my weapon. Wiping the blood of the shiny spike, I fold it back up and put it in my pocket.

"We were wondering were you got off to." Said Paris.

I smile. Pearl pats the space next to her.

"So, how's everyone done?" I ask.

"Weren't you in that tree?" Asks Sirena.

"I was organising my things. How did everyone do?"

" Trim from 6, he took an arrow to the head. He's not going anywhere. That girl from Nine, Baylee I think, she just ran to the forest, but Sam followed her." Said Pearl.

"The dead ones are Bolt, Trim, Blake, Oak, Crease, Rhona, Pippa, and Marlin. He's the one you threw the spear at." Finishes Finn.

I nod. Eight casualties? There could be more. We'll find out tonight.

"How are we going to organise, then?" I ask.

"Huh?" Asks Pearl.

"You know, divide the stuff between us, sleeping in shifts, foraging, hunting, finding the others. That sort of thing."

"How's that gonna help?" Asks Valerie.

"If we have a system, we'll have a good supply of food each. If we decide on how much we get, we won't argue over stupid things, while the others'll be killing each other over who got more rabbit."

"I see what you mean. We all have more than one bag each don't we? Well, we could use one pack just for food." Suggests Finn.

"What food have you got, then?" I ask.

"Loads. Fruit, dried meat, bread, vegetables and cake." Says Paris.

"Is cake that chocolaty stuff they had in the Capitol? The one with the cream and cherries?"

We don't have rich cake in District 5. We have a rice cake, using rice grown from Nine, in exchange for batteries.

"Yeah. They only have it in One and Two." Says Valerie.

"Ok. I have dried fruit and crackers, along with food in block form. We have it in Five, for when we go on trips to factories with school. You mix it with water or break it off in chunks. It helps if you're dehydrated or hungry.." I say.

"So how do we split it, then?" Asks Pearl.

" Well, there's a sheet of plastic over there. Mason, could you fetch it for me, just to keep the food clean."

He passes me the sheet of plastic, which I use like a table. I empty the food out of my pack and everyone else does the same.

"So we have thirty strawberries, and there's seven of us. Four each, with two left over. Pearl, put the leftover on the corner for me. Now everyone, get a medium sized pack."

I empty the contents of my blue pack into the larger pack.

"Are there any plastic boxes, so nothing gets crushed?"

"Oh, yeah. There's quite a lot actually." Says Sirena. She hands me seven small plastic tubs. I put the strawberries in each one.

"Oranges. One orange each,I think." I slice each orange into thin pieces and slot them into the same box as the strawberries.

"Same for the apples. Finn, you slice them while I sort the vegetables. Sirena, I need seven more boxes." I say as I hand the boxes to Finn. "Make sure you close them tightly, otherwise they'll go stale."

I fill seven boxes with crackers and bread, so we each have six slices of bread and eleven crackers. Another seven boxes get filled with a slice of coconut cake.

"Done!" I say. "Now pass me your packs. They'll all get the same."

Skilfully, I stack the four boxes in each pack.

"What about water?"

"What bottles and purifiers have we got?"

Mason has two litres of water, in three separate bottles;Valerie has one litre in two bottles and a hip flask; Pearl and Paris each have a litre; Finn and Sirena have two litres between them. I have my three small bottles.

"We won't be able to live on seven litres and seven hundred and fifty millilitres for about four weeks." I say, more to myself than to anyone.

"But if we divide-" begins Finn.

"It's going to get hot. I can tell." I say.

"If we sort out sleeping shifts quicker, we can find a water source, can't we?" Suggests Valerie.

"Yeah. Who wants to find water?"

Valerie, Mason and I raise our hands.

"Who's going to take the first night shift?"

Finn and Pearl.

"So, Paris, Sirena, you're sleeping for a couple hours until we get back. Then you two are on night shift, while we sleep." I say. Everyone nods in agreement.

IOI

Valerie and Mason stand either side of me. We each have two litre bottles in our hands, and our food packs on our back. Mason and I brought our weapons, his sword held in his hand.

"Oh, this is useless! It's just gotten hotter!" Exclaims Valerie.

"To the left. The ground seems a little damper there." We follow a mess of mud and wet leaves. Eventually, we come to a small pool. The water is murky.

"Great!" Says Mason. I'm not sure if he's being sarcastic.

We fill our bottles and put purifier in. We each eat two crackers while we wait.

We return to the camp to find Finn and Pearl standing with their weapons.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake the others." Say Mason.

IOI

I chose to sleep in a tree. If anyone tries to ambush, I have a better vantage point. My night-time glasses are propped on my nose as I lean on my elbow. I've slept for five hours, yet I feel revived and ready to go. Adrenaline must be surging through me. I look down to the others. Mason is leaning on his back, with a sword clutched loosely in his hand. Valerie has a poisoned arrow loaded into an ebony bow. Pearl and Paris each hold a knife and Sirena and Finn have their fists clenched.

A twig snaps. The sound jolts me away from my leisurely slumber. I push my glasses closer to my eyes and see Rye. He is alone, and carrying an axe. An idea hits me. I break a branch silently and launch it to the other side of him. As predicted, he throws his axe, and it sticks stubbornly out of a rock. Good luck getting that back. Weaponless, he looks around. As he turns away, I jump down.

Although he is older, he is a lot skinnier than me, and most likely, lighter than the other male tributes.

The others must have noticed me jump. Mason rounds him, while Valerie stands at his side. At the same time, they throw. He crumpled to the ground, letting out a gasp.

Seconds later, you can hear the boom of the canon. Dead.

IOI

Precisely at midnight, the anthem of Panem begins. The faces of the nine dead tribute flash on the projection. I let out a short yawn. Paris wraps an arm around me. Gently, he pulls me towards him. In my tired state, I lay my head against his chest. I can feel his hear beat. Fast, like a runner. I must have dropped of eventually.

IOI

A/N- I'm sorry this chapter took so long to upload; I kept changing it at the last minute! What are your thoughts on it?


	6. Almost there

The next day, I wake to a sleety downpour. Icy rains jumps down on me. I elbow Paris in the ribs, and his eyes flutter open. The goosebumps run up his arms, as I break into his bag, which is laying lazily at his feet. Under his food, water and daggers, I find his waterproof, crumpled at the bottom. I shove it in his arms and begin to wake the others up. We need to get out fleeces and waterproofs on, or we'll all get hypothermia. Valerie is curled up asleep in her vest and three-quarter pants. I shake her awake and throw her jacket on her. Sirena and Finn both slept in their jackets, but I wake them up all the same. Mason and Pearl prove more difficult to rise. Eventually we splash water on their faces.

"What?"

"Do you want to freeze to death? Put your coat on. And follow me."

I bolt towards the thick trees in the wood. Selecting a tree, I begin to club. When I'm about two meters up, I slip on a sodden branch. I land on my side. As the careers crowd around me, I jump up.

"Paris, go to that tree!" I point to another tree about four meters away.

"Sirena, Finn, those two please." I point to two more trees so that we make a square.

"Mason, up here. Valerie, grab that green sheet!"

She grabs it and throws it to me. I tie a corner to my branch and throw the next corner to Paris. He does the same. We create a sheet to cover the supplies.

"Good thinking!" Finn yells as a canon goes off.

A hovercraft hoists the pale figure of a girl up. Instantly, I recognise the cropped red hair and the number 11 on her t-shirt. Willow. Her jacket is tied with a complicated knot around her waist. Her hair is flecked with sleet and hail, like a frosty tree. She has literally frozen to death.

"I don't like this arena." Murmurs Mason.

"I think I've figured it out!" I exclaim. "Everyday, a different climate begins. In five, this happens a lot; cold one day, boiling the next. By winter you have a cold and hypothermia. My best guess is to wait until the sleet stops, then we will be able to tell."

Everyone nods at my ideas.

"What time d'you s'pose it is?" Asks Pearl.

"Noon." Says Finn simply.

OoO

The sleet slowly turns to rain and by nightfall, it's over. The only dead tribute today is Willow, unless in our haste to cover the supplies, another tribute was shot down. I think this as highly unlikely, and I am correct.

"When will we take this down?" Asks Sirena.

"Two days, in case it tips it down again. Or we could just pin it to the ground and cover it with mud and leaves when we leave to hunt." I say.

"Speaking of which, we need a decent meal to keep going." Says Finn. "I can fish."

"Finn, there won't be a good enough lake for miles, and even then, the fish'll be tiny- and be infected with something." Says Sirena.

"No, I was thinking, Flicker and I could go find a rabbit or two for us, while you get bread and things ready." Suggests Paris.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go. I think two daggers and a spear should do it."

OoO

Paris leads me deep into the woods. I climb halfway up a tree and get my spear ready. A small deer ambles past. I take it down by the neck with my spear. Paris hauls it onto his back with ease.

"S'pose we should get something else?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just, whatever you do, don't pick up any berries. They could kill the lot of us."

In the end, I decide on gathering some pine out of a tree. I'd seen the District Seven male do this last year. He came third. Paris gently steers my shoulders in and out of the trees and back to camp. Within half an hour, Valerie has built a fire and Sirena has cooked the meat. We had a fair bit of game left over, so we split it between us to keep us going. I convinced everyone to chew pine.

That night, I can't sleep. I tell Finn to go to sleep, telling him I'll take the night shift. I pace along the camp, spear in hand, waiting for a twig to snap, a branch to rustle, a tribute to run. None of this happens. I sigh in relief. I won't murder anyone tonight. Mid-thought, Mason sits up.

"Go back to sleep." He orders. "You've done two night shifts already, and you deserve some rest. Go on. I'll go until morning."

I do as I am told. I curl up in my sleeping bag, waiting for sleep to come. When it doesn't, I turn to face Paris' sleeping figure. He sleeps on his side with his arm tucked under his head like a pillow. I try to mimic his slow, steady breathing, but give up. I lay on my back, using his torso as a pillow and grab at any free sleep available.

OoO

My eyes flutter open.

"Morning. I'd get out of that sleeping bag if I were you." Valerie's even tones snap me out of sleep.

"Why?" I ask yawning and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Feel the heat, Flicker. Get your sleeping bag away, and get your shorts and vest on."

I slip out of my bag and turn away from the rest.

"Do you mind if I...?"

I don't want the Capitol to film me dressing. I don't want the others to see me dressing. They are older than me, so they understand. I dash into a clump of trees and change in record time. I use the fabric belt to tie my fringe out of my face.

When I return to the camp, Paris has a bottle of my water out ready.

"Valerie and Sirena went out before we woke up. They got the water out of trees and small streams. We should have enough to last three days." Says Mason.

"Good. My tongue feels like sand paper." I swig at my bottle, emptying a quarter of it. I grab the sun cream out of my bag and slather it all over me. Everyone does the same. I sit under the shade of the cornucopia, guarded by its pointed rim. I feel the sweat dripping off me.

"Drink more. You're bright red." Says Sirena. I finish my bottle.

"We're not going anywhere to day." I state simply. We could get lost, miles away without water.

By the end of the day, no one has died. The Gamemakers want blood, or they will be brutal. Last year, five days without a killing went by, so they sent a pack of squirrels, which were actually mutts. The tributes tried to hunt them, and ended up getting ripped to shreds. Not a pretty sight.

OoO

That night, I wake up from a strange dream, filled with squirrels. My eyes flutter open, and I see Sirena replacing everyone's berries with a poisonous replica. When she settles down to sleep, I silently throw the berries into a bush. She put the most in my box. I swap her non-poisonous strawberries with mine. I'll explain to the others in the morning. I lay back down, next to Paris, with a smug look on my face.

OoO

We all awake groggily. The heat has taken its toll. I force everyone to down another bottle of water. We will find it in the morning. I keep shooting secret looks at Sirena. She looks at everyone's packs.

"Why don't we have some fruit, it has plenty of juices in it!" She says innocently.

I nod my head. She grins as I open my pack. Cleverly, I miss out my strawberries, just to annoy her. I eat two slices of apple.

"Aren't strawberries meant to have cream with them?" She asks dumbly as she begins to chew one. She opens her mouth to speak again, but she drops on the ground. Poisoned.

Everyone looks between her and me.

"What happened?" Asks Mason.

"She's been poisoned, Numbskull!" Says Paris .

"I did it." I say quietly. "Before you ram your sword into my stomach, I had reason: I woke up in the night, and saw her replacing our berries with that stuff."

"MoonShadow. Almost as deadly as that night lock stuff." Says Valerie .

"Yeah, that. She was putting it in our boxes, and I thought... She'd know if it were me, and she could have killed us all!" I sob.

Part of me is stressed and angry, but the other half of me wants to play up to the Capitol. I'm the youngest. I should use it to my advantage.

"Hey, it's ok. You're right. If we let her get away with it, we could all be dead. She is- well was- always sly. " says Finn.

I nod, reassured.

"The weather's not bad today. And we could do with some more water." Says Paris.

"Well if we get the water, we might get a spot of tribute hunting in there as well!" Says Pearl.

OoO

Our water bottles are all full. We have combed the forest for an hour. Then I see it. A mountain. I point to it and begin to climb. When I get to a ledge, I see Buckley. I look back at the careers and hold up ten fingers. I point at Valerie and Mason to go sidewards, Paris and Pearl to go the other way, and Finn to go round the back. When we are positioned, I silently roll onto the ledge. Dagger in pocket, I creep up behind him. Suddenly, I jump on his back and pin him to the ground. One knee either side, he struggles. He is stronger than I expected, but I'm determined to not take a dart to the head. I punch his face in one swift movement. As I turn to reposition, he rolls around. He knees me squarely in the stomach, and aims a punch at my nose. Another to my eye. As his third punch us about to release, I put my forearm in front of us. His fist makes painful contact with my wrist, but I can tell it's not broken. He helps in pain and sits up. I break free of his knees and arm, and elbow his mouth. Once. Twice. Thrice. His mouth is bleeding. He kicks me in the side. I stumble slightly, before I regain my stance. I aim a painful kick to the stomach. He begins to stumble away. Paris looks at me and nods.

Breath in. Aim. Breath out. Throw.

The knife skids across the air, lodging itself deep between his shoulder blades. He is already dead, but his body falls, down a cliff.

I breath deeply. I killed him. I killed another. I didn't intend to. It just...happened.

But that is what the Games are. Death lottery. You kill, or you die.

OoO.

When we are at camp, we eat the leftover game. The Fallen Tributes project in the clear sky. Sirena. Buckley. Baylee. Her canon must have gone off at the same time as Buckley's. Eleven of us remain. I must leave. Soon.

OoO.

When I am extinguishing the fire, Paris comes to me. We are the only ones at camp; Pearl and Mason have gone to hunt and Finn and Valerie are finding the other tributes.

"Look, I know you want to leave. And... I-uh..."

"What?"

"Can I come with you, as an ally?"

"Yes. But we need to plan. And quickly, too."

We decide to pack a lot of extra things. Paris selects a large rucksack. We keep our waist-pouches, but empty the contents of our other bags into this one. We then decide to take the left over food, including a rabbit we cooked last night. We take more batteries for our torches and more medical equipment.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"We could take the long way to Buckley's mountain. We might have to stop in a tree, but if we leave now, we might get there. Take some extra weapons as well"

I collect every one of my spears, knifes and even a slingshot. Paris still has his weapons on him. We decide to take turns carrying the bag: him first, then me.

Our footsteps are disguised by the fern and pine needles on the ground. After about two hours of fast-paced walking, I break into a run, and he closely follows. When we get to the mountain, we climb it is an extremely quick time. It's co,d at the top, so we bundle on extra clothing as we make a small tent out of the kit Paris slipped into the pack. Within minutes, we have a roof. I prop the bag up on a rock. We both look out. We have a clear view of the old camp, but they can't see us. Paris lays his head on the pack.

"Stop worrying. We can organise tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes."

I lay my head on the ground.

"Come here. You'll have a bad neck if you do that." He says softly.

I crawl to the end of the pack. Curling up on the ground, I stroke my nose. It's a habit I've had since I was little. It used to calm me. I hope it still does now. Paris reaches over and scoops me up in his arms easily, like I'm a feather. He sits me in his lap. Tiredly, I burrow into his chest, being rocked to sleep by his beating heart. I realise just how tired I am.

OoO.

I must have dozed off. When I lift my head, I'm not curled up like a cat on Paris' lap. I see him, gazing out of the den, watching a pool of blood spread around a girl.

"Who?"

"Eight. The Fallen is about to start."

We both gaze at the sky. The faces of Bobbi, a Cherish and, surprisingly, Sam, flash up on screen.

"How did he die?" I ask.

"By the looks of it, dehydration. He was clutching a tiny, empty water bottle when the hovercraft got him."

I nod.

There is only me, Paris, Pearl, Mason, Valerie, Enya, Finn and Eve left now.

A glint of silver catches my eye. A gift, a sponsor!

The note on the outside says:

Flicker,

You look in need of a good wash. Here.

Pixi.

Inside the little box is a little tube of soap. I store it in my bag, I will use it later.

Paris also has a sponsor, a piece of mint cake.

"The note from my Mentor, Crystal, says eat as much as I can. But I want to share it with you."

He gives me half of the cake. It's gorgeously rich. It fills me up more than the berries or coconut cakes. We feast until it is gone, not a crumb or a lick of cream left. I decide to take a look at our old camp. Pearl and Mason are asleep and Valerie and Finn are on watch. They all have scratches scarring their faces, while the rabbit and squirrel lay limply, with chunks torn out of the undercooked flesh. They've been fighting over food. Their fire is small,and looks like it burned out quickly. Finn looks like he's in pain. Then I see why. His arm looks like it's broken in three places. I know for a fact they haven't had a spinster yet. He'll need a sling and painkillers, or he could die. It's his weapon holding hand.

Pearl looks slightly messy. Her hair is sticking up and her eyes are puffy. She's been crying in her sleep.

"They'll all kill each other." Paris murmurs .

I nod.

Suddenly, a scream echoes through the air. A canon roars. Eve is picked up. I squint and see a bite wound in her thigh. A snake bite. I haven't seen any snakes in the arena yet. But I can guarantee that they are all venomous. I'm surprised Enya has lived this long. I've been wondering what she showed the Gamemakers. It wouldn't have been spears, she'd have know better than to make a fool of herself. I'm pretty sure I saw her at the slingshot station at least four times. She was also at the identifiers twice. That must have been what she showed them.

"What did you show them?" I ask Paris.

"Darts, sword work and I had a go at net making. I think that knocked a point off."

"Well, I'm going to find a rabbit. You stay here. Tell me of any casualties."

I crawl out of our den. Within two minutes, I see a stray rabbit. I throw a knife at it and carry it back. Paris cooks it for us and we eat like a pack of wolves. I rub the grease on my lips, because they have started to crack. I take the night shift while Paris sleeps soundly.

OoO

When I next wake up, I a, awakened by a yell.

Enya had attacked the camp. Finn, who had managed to get in a tree, was aiming his sword at her. The bodies of Pearl and Valerie lay on the ground. As Enya throws a knife off the floor at Valerie, who was still twitching, Finn releases his shot. Enya spits a mouthful of blood before crumpling to the ground. Three canons fire.

Now it's just me, Paris, Mason and Finn.


	7. Victory

I look at Paris.

"What are we going to do?" He asks.

"Attack. We attack Mason and Finn, and if we both live, we separate and wait each other out. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Paris confirms as I shake his hand. We split our things between us, and put away our weapons. I grab a nearby stick and draw out a map on the soil. I plot our mountain, the old camp, the Cornucopia and the wood. I draw two crosses at the camp and two circles at the mountain.

"If you go around that side, take someone out with a dagger, and leave one left, we'll be able to take them down, that sound like a plan?" I say.

"Yes, and a good one at that."

"Let's go. Grab your food and medication. We might need it."

OoO

Mason and Finn are chatting, with their backs turned to our places. Paris is at the side, I am at the front. I catch a little part of their conversation.

"... I'll get her from the side, you get him from the back!" Exclaims Mason.

"It's a little late for that!" I yell, throwing the knife.

It cuts right through his neck, and he crumples at the floor. Canon.

Finn rounds on me, his fists clenched. He doesn't have any weapons on him, but I know he could knock me out cold with a finger.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Paris screams at him.

"I'll get you then!" Finn grabs the bloody knife out of Mason's body. He throws it stiffly, but it still lands in Paris' chest, sticking out painfully.

"I'm sorry, Flicker..." He whispers, falling to the ground. I feel a tear fall from my left eye , and as I wipe it away, I'm filled with rage. My breathing is heavy and fast, my cheeks are blazing like coals. Finn charges at me, but I dodge him as he runs into a tree. Shakily, he regains himself, before grabbing a spear out of my pocket. He stabs me in the side, enough to cause bleeding, but nowhere near any of my organs. I punch him in the jaw and throw a knife at his neck. It misses because of my blurry vision, but hits him in the eye. He yells out in pain as I smack him over the head with a log. He kicks me in the ribs. I hear a crack. Some of them have shattered. I sway on the spot, but snap back into reality as he aims punches at my face. I miss four of them, but the fifth one makes my nose bleed. I grab a knife out of my pocket before plunging it into his heart. He groans in pain and he collapses. He is dead. I am victorious. A Capitol hovercraft comes almost instantly, like it was waiting for me. They lower a ladder down, but I shake my head and point at my ribs and bleeding hip. Two men come down and transport me onto the hovercraft.

"We're going to give you a pill now, Flicker. It will knock you out, giving us enough time to fix your wounds and the like. We will also give you a list of the injuries and health matters." One of the men, the tallest, says to me. He hands me a purple capsule. I swallow it. Blackness engulfs me.

OoO

I wake up in my bed in the training centre. An Avox, a girl with black hair, sits beside me. When she notices my open eyes, she helps me sit up.

"Do you have the list?" I ask. I want to know what was wrong with me in the arena. The girl nods. She hands me a thick booklet, titled "67th Hunger Games Injury List." It must have every tribute from my games in there.

"Am I aloud to read everyone's?"

The girl nods again. I turn the first page.

OooooO

Pearl Gloss. District one. Place: 7th. Death: stabbed in the stomach by Enya Reece. Injuries: mild scratches on torso, lack of nutrition and protein. Possible dehydration.

Paris Cross. District one. Place: 3rd. Death: fatal wound in neck, administered by Finn Gossamer. Injuries: bruises and cuts, from trees and bloodbath. Lack of protein.

Valerie Mann. District two. Place: 6th. Death: stabbed in the neck and back by Enya Reece. Injuries: cut on head. Bruises. Malnutrition. Dehydration.

Mason Adams. District Two. Place: 4th. Death: neck cut by Flicker Aura. Injuries: nettle stings, malnutrition.

Enya Reece. District Three. Place: 5th. Death: Stabbed by Finn Gossamer. Injuries: starvation, mild scratches, poison ivy, dehydration.

Bolt Ryan. District Three. Place: 24th. Death: hit by Oak May's flying axe. Injuries: axe wound. Died first in bloodbath.

Sirena Leeche. District Four. Place: 14th. Death: tricked by Flicker Aura into eating MoonShadow berries. Injuries: Sprained ankle, slight dehydration.

Finn Gossamer. District Four. Place: 2nd. Death: Stabbed by Flicker Aura. Injuries: lost eye, brain injury, broken jaw, broken wrist, malnutrition.

Flicker Aura. District Five. Victor. Injuries: Broken nose, three broken ribs, stab wound, dehydration, sprained wrist, blood loss.

Sam Beam. District Five. Place: 10th. Death: Dehydration. Injuries: wasp stings, dehydration.

Pippa Flo. District 6. Place: 20th. Death: died at bloodbath. Injuries: hit over the head with a rock.

Trim Grey. District 6. Place: 22nd. Death: died at bloodbath. Injuries: stabbed heart, by Sirena Leeche.

Eve Jones. District 7. Place: 8th. Death: snake bite. Injuries: snake bite, malnutrition.

Oak May. District 7. Place: 21. Death: Shot in the head with a bow and arrow, by Valerie Mann.

Bobbi Rimms. District 8. Place: 11th. Death: dart thrown at head by Paris Cross. Injuries: blood loss.

Crease Tweed. District 8. Place: 18th. Death: trampled by tributes running to the Cornucopia.

Baylee Rone. District 9. Place: 12. Death: fell down mountain. Injuries: cracked ribs, broken skull, eternal bleeding.

Rye Link. District 9. Place: 16th. Death: stabbed by both District Two tributes.

Rhona Sayfe. District 10. place: 19th. Death: strangled with rope by Sam Beam at Bloodbath.

Buckley Milo. District 10. Place: 13th. Death: fought and stabbed in the back by Flicker Aura. Injuries: lost teeth, cracked jaw, stab wound, bruises.

Willow Crest. District 11. Place: 15th. Death: Froze to death. Injuries: campfire burns, scratches.

Blake Brooke. District 11. Place: 23rd. Death: head severed by Sam Beam at bloodbath.

Cherish Michael. District 12. Place: 9th death: Starved and dehydrated. Injuries: nettle stings, dehydration, malnutrition, starvation.

Marlin James. District 12. Place: 17th. Death: spear thrown at by Flicker Aura.

OooooO

So that's how everyone placed and died? They must keep a record on who kills who. I ask the Avox to leave while I dress. She follows my order, gently shutting the door behind her. I dress in black trousers and a green top. I walk, well, it was more of a stumble, into the sitting area, where Maple, Carmen, Fia, Etan and even Caesar and President Snow are all sitting on the couch in deep conversation.

"Here she is!" Exclaims Caesar. "Our little Flickering Light!" He moves along a little, so that I am seated on the end, next to him. He shows me his hand, where a shimmering, yellow-stoned ring is on his index finger. "See this ring? This is the ring I wore when you won the games." I nod slowly, not taking much in.

"How long was I there?" I whisper.

"You were in the Arena for three weeks and one day. You've been unconscious for about a week." President Snow explains.

"I read the death book." I blurt out. "I asked the avox if I was aloud to read it and she nodded, so I..."

"That's fine, Love. Maple and another Capitol Stylist have your interview and parade outfits ready. Now rest yourself." Etan says.

OoO

I'm shaken awake by the Avox boy who helped me sleep before the games. I sit up and he hands me a soft, blue robe. He leaves and I begin undressing down to my underwear, then put the robe on. I know the way to do it. Maple knocks on my door, followed by Fia and a tall, muscular, handsome man. He has tanned skin, wavy, brown hair and a tattoo on his left hand. It is a rose, winding around his fingers.

"Flicker, this is Griff. He's the other stylist I told you about. He will be helping to get you ready and has designed some of your outfits."

Griff shakes my hand gently.

"I saw your interview with Caesar. I think you'll like your costumes, Flicker." He says thoughtfully.

They lead me into the styling room. Three chairs, a counter of hair and make up products, and a clothes rail stand in the polished room. I sit down at one of the chairs. Carmen walks into the room. She curls my hair in a matter of minutes. She clips one side up and back, leaving the other side free and loose.

"Close your eyes until we get your outfit on, dear." Says Maple.

They slip me into a lightweight, loose dress. I feel a hand zip up the back.

"And... Open!" I open my eyes. The mirror in front of me pictures me in a lavender shaded dress, with two straps. The back is a little longer than the front, and the inside is a darker shade of pink. My shoes are silver flat sandals. The clip my hair is pulled back with is a silver swirl of gems. Griff has done my makeup so that I have light pink lips, silver and pink blended eyeshadow and light blush. I am ready for my interview.

OoO

Caesar and I both walk on the stage at the same time. My arm is linked in his, and I walk with my head held as high as I can manage. We both sit down as the music stops. I cross my ankles in the ladylike manner Fia taught me five weeks ago.

Caesar begins.

"Well! I don't think any of us thought you would be joining us again tonight, Flicker!" The people of the Capitol roar at my name.

"The element of surprise is always a good thing, Caesar." I say smiling.

"Now, Flicker, The Capitol have sent in their questions for you to answer. Are you ready?"

"Yes! I'm pretty sure I'll be able to answer them!"

The crowd screams. It takes Caesar several attempts to read these first question.

"Ok, question one! How did you get to the Cornucopia first, and what was going through your mind?" He asks, reading off a little piece of paper.

"Well, I suppose everyone else was sort of zoned out, and I was thinking: 'get what you need to survive!'" I answer truthfully.

"Question Two! What was the end fight like?"

I take a moment to think about this.

"Well, it felt like I was charged on adrenaline, and I didn't really know what I was doing. I just thought 'I'm not going to die.' Over and over."

"Ok, final question of the night. What was going on between you and Paris?"

I feel my cheeks heat up at this question.

"Oh, uh, well... We were allies, but then I think he maybe... You get the picture, right?"

"Yes, yes I do. Did you know that he kissed you when you were asleep?"

"Did he? Oh, well. That's, uh..." I stutter like crazy. "I visit One on a week or so, so I'll be paying my respects to everyone."

"That sounds like a plan. I bet the Capitol can't wait to see your outfits!"

The crowd shouts yells of agreement.

"Flicker Aura. Thirteen years old. District Five. Victor of the 67th Hunger games! You are now a mentor!"

I can't help but grin as the curtain falls and Caesar leads me back. He tosses his pink hair out of his face. He has a smile like none I've seen before.

OoO

"Fia?" I ask shyly. She is talking with Etan.

"Yes?"

"When will I be seeing my family? I think my mother might have had her baby."

She checks a little notebook.

"Tomorrow, you go back to Five. You have been moved into the Victor houses. Then, the day after, we'll be off to Twelve to start your tour."

OoO

When I knock on the door to our new house, my mother opens it. She has a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Hello, Flicker." She whispers, trying not to wake my sibling. "Meet little Ray Aura." She hands me the bundle. I am met with the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. He has long lashes and tufts of my dark brown hair. He opens his eyes wide. They are an ocean blue, alas deep as the sea. I rock him in my arms a bit. He leans in and burrows his head in my chest, like I did to Paris. Tears threaten to escape, but I shake my head and hold them back.

"Hey, little Ray. I'm your big sister, Flicker. Have you been good for mum?" He looks at me strangely. "When was he born?" I ask.

"A week after the Games started. We wanted to send you something, but it was way more expensive than we expected." Says my mum.

"I'm not staying very long here. Tomorrow I'm in Twelve to start the Tour. I'll be back soon, though. Promise."

OOO


	8. 12, 11, 10 and 9

District Twelve.

...

Our train brings us just outside a building, theJustice Building. We are hurried up a rickety escalator into a room with velvety chairs, which will be my temporary preparation station.

"Seeing as it's colder here, you'll be wearing the winter outfit. It should be fine." Says Maple.

I am put into black denim jeans, a navy blue knitted jumper, which hugs me, insulating the heat, a black, furry jacket and black buckled boots. Carmen keeps my hair down, but plaits a piece at the front.

"Perfect! We didn't think it would fit, but we were obviously wrong!" Says Griff.

"What do I even do?" I ask.

"Well, read these. Don't copy them word for word, the same thing is on the notes every year. Pay your respects, and then you get to talk with a few of the District Members. It's simple really!" Says Fia brightly.

OoO

The Mayor of Twelve, Mr Undersee, leads me onto a platform. A drunk-looking man, who must be one of the previous Victors, walks over and sloppily shakes my hand. Mr Undersee tells him to go back to his house in the Victor village. I presume he's always like that, especially if he had been in the Games.

The Mayor taps the microphone to check it is working.

"Hello, District Twelve!" He booms. "As you know, the 67th Hunger Games have ended. The Victor is here in Twelve today." He hands me the microphone.

"Hello..." I start. I fumble for the notes in my pocket.

"I'd like to start off by paying my respects to Cherish and Marlin. Though I never actually spoke to Marlin, it made me feel guilty throwing that spear. I knew his family wanted him back, and needed his guidance. In the training centre, he knew where everything was, and I saw him helping some of the other tributes. Cherish, I spoke to her once. She congratulated me on winning the Careers over. I admired Cherish. Her knife throwing was perfect and she was modest.

I look at the crowd in front of me. At the back, a small huddle of people, with black hair and hazel eyes glare at me. Those eyes are Marlin's eyes. A man in the middle begins to clap. His family, a woman and two little girls, follow. Soon, the whole of Twelve is clapping. They are clapping me.

I smile.

Now I am allowed to talk with the members of Twelve. I walk down the little roped-off aisle towards the man and his family.

"Thank you." I breathe.

"You're welcome. How old are you, thirteen?" The woman asks.

I nod, before turning to the girls. The smallest, a pretty blonde backs behind her sister.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. This is my sister, Prim."

"They're pretty names!" I crouch down so I'm eye-level with Prim.

"Hi." I say softly.

"Hello... I saw your pretty dresses on the screen." She whispers.

"Oh, did you? Were they nice?"

She nods, her hair flying.

"I liked the glittery one, when you were in the chariot. You looked like the magic fairies Katniss tells me stories about."

"Did I look magical? You look magical now, with your lovely blonde hair and pink dress." I hold my arms out and give her a quick hug.

"You have lovely daughters, Mr and Mrs Everdeen."

"Thank you. Do you have any siblings?" Asks Mr Everdeen.

"Yes. My little Ray. He was born while I was in the Arena." My voice breaks when I say Arena.

"You poor dear! Imagine going into the games at that age!" Mrs Everdeen says.

At that moment, Fia comes over to me.

"Come now, Flicker. We have to have you ready for 11 by tomorrow."

OoO

District Eleven.

It's slightly warmer the next day in 11. My team dresses me in an aqua coloured ruffled skirt and white sleeveless top. They also paint my nails the same blue and slide my feet into white gladiator sandals. Eleven's stage is the same as Twelves, but they have banners with the faces of this years tributes from here.

"Hello. I'd like to pay my respects and also thank the Tributes from here. Blake and Willow helped me in the Training Centre with the trap station. They were quick-witted and always had a plan. Had I been able to find them, I would have formed an alliance with them."

No one claps here. They all bow their heads at me respectfully. I am respected.

OoO

District Ten.

Oh no. I killed a tribute brutally from here. Griff and Maple keep telling me to relax when I start chewing my lip.

"How am I supposed to relax? My District partner strangled one of them and I shoved a knife into the back of t'other!"

They shake their heads.

"Just make it up as you go along. Last time we had a Five Victor, he had stabbed both tributes from two districts. He just said how he regretted it. Just look sad. It's the Hunger Games. It's what happens!" Says Maple.

I wear a pale blue summer dress with a daisy headband. I have blue flats. My hair is in a simple bun in the middle of my head. I breathe deeply as I walk onto the platform. Ten's platform is in the middle of a green field. Two fields either side of it are filled with cows. The main export here is Livestock.

"I don't think I really talked to Rhona, although I saw her do very well on her animal identifiers. My partner strangled her at the bloodbath although I feel I could have helped, as I ran past him twice. Buckley. I-uh, I'm responsible for his death, but he got me pretty good also. I actually think that the Tributes from here were good. Really good."

Speech over, I look at everyone. A few people clap, but several people have their arms crossed tightly across their chests. I have not won the people

OoO

District Nine.

For district nine, we have to have a complete wardrobe swap, as the sun was blazing over everyone. My outfit is a simple gold dress, no glitter, no shine. My shoes are the same and my eyes are decorated with eyeliner.

"I'm going to start off by saying that I hadn't really talked to Rye or Baylee. Rye. I was on the site of Ryes death. Looking back, I feel I should have told him to run, because he was determined. Baylee. She fell down one of the cliffs, but she was doing well. I respect both Tributes from Nine."

OoO

AN: just so you know, the next few chapters will have about 4 districts on the tour. Once they are published, this story is done :)


	9. 8,7,6 and 5

District Eight

...

The day we visit Eight is a cold rainy day. We are told by the mayoress, Vivian Appleton, that we will be inside the grand hall. The hall turns out to be a polished, metal building, much like the factories. The platform has a carpet made of yellow and orange materials. I step on it in my outfit. I think I like this outfit more than some. It is a black suit, but the blazer sparkles much like Caesar's jacket. I have sinister, pointy heeled shoes, a grey button-up shirt and a black tie, with a small number '5' with a lightbulb next to it.

The people in Eight all wear different coloured clothes, some of them plain, some exotically coloured. They all look at me expectantly.

"Hi, I can honestly say that I never really talked to

Crease or Bobbi, although I saw them at the parade. They gave off quite the impression, in their bright clothing. I can assure you that in the Centre they were good, and Bobbi lasted for quite a while."

I nod my head, silently saying, "I'm done." A scattered applause is audible.

OooO

District Seven

...

I have been dressed in a brown dress and green slippers. I have been given leaf earrings. I look like a tree. Why did seven have to be Lumber?

"Eve and Oak. I think they were both determined, hard-working characters who should be here instead of me. I saw the two of them in training, making fires and nets. I wanted them as allies. I respected them greatly, but was also slightly intimidated by them."

A few of the people are scowling, some looking at the floor, some looking thoughtful, some looking sorrowful. I think it's because they expected another Victor after Johanna Mason a few years prior to me. Speak of the devil, after my small speech, she wonders over to me, her spiky hair bouncing.

"You did pretty good, Five." She says, hitting a nerve and not calling me my real name.

"Thank you. But my name is Flicker, and I'd appreciate it if you called me it. Or you may find me calling you Jo or Joey." I say the last part smiling slightly, making a small joke.

"Feisty! See, this is why people like us win the Hunger Games. Well, at least we are free from it now. Got any brothers or sisters who the Capitol wanna select for the games?"

"I have a little brother, Ray. But he's only a baby. He was born in week one of the Games."

"Sweet. Well, it looks like Ms. Capitol is calling. I'll see you at the victory banquet; previous Victors are allowed to go. Also, when you're in four, say hello to Finnick for me. He's hard to miss and will probably come to you."

I nod and wave goodbye as I get back in the train.

OoO

District Six.

My time here is short and sweet-ish. I'm in a dark purple dress, which reaches my feet. My lips are violet like Caesar's a few years ago. I have a silver cuff around my wrist and a chain around my neck.

Two of the peacekeepers from Six take me to a seat on the stage. They set a small microphone in front of me.

"Hello... I'm going to be honest. I hadn't talked to Trim or Pippa, and rarely saw them in the Centre, as they usually were at a station at the other side of the room. But that doesn't mean I don't respect them. I respected everyone in that Arena; they were older, stronger and better."

After the small applause, I excuse myself back onto the train. It was to much there.

OoO

District Five

...

My district hasn't seen me since Reaping, other than my mother and brother. When I confidently walk on the familiar, light-studded stage I breeze through my speech in my wonderful dress. Seeing as it was my own District, my team went all out. My long, clingy dress is shimmery gold and at every movement, it changes colour to a darker shade. Just like a flickering light. It has a sheer, smooth, shiny sheen, and there is a thin wire winding and swirling across my chest and finishing behind my neck. My hair has been styled into loose waves, cascading down my back.

"Hi. I think you all know me as Flicker Aura." The crowd starts cheering and clapping.

"Yeah. I take it that you know me. I-I'd like to start off by saying rest in peace to Sam Beam. Although we didn't actually get on that well, he was still a good character. I don't know what he showed the Gamemakers, but it must have been good. I would also like to say thank you to you for supporting me, and I thought I'd say congratulations to my mother and father; I have a little brother now."

My district cheers and claps and throws confetti at me. I smile as I walk over to my family. This will be the first time I have seen my dad since going into the Games.

He envelopes me in a bone crushing hug.

"We are so proud of you, Flicker." He murmurs. As my mother hands me my brother, a tall girl with short hair wanders over to me.

"I'm Sheer. Sam's sister." She says. "I don't blame you for his death, but my mother does. If she makes any comments, just ignore her. She'll adjust"


	10. 4,3,2 and 1

District four

...

The weather here is tropical and warm. I am dressed in white shorts and a swimwear top. I am barefoot, so when I do my speech at the sea front, the waves lazily lap at my feet.

"I had a...close relationship with Sirena and Finn. I never intended on killing them, it just sort of... When I put the berries in Sirena's box, I wanted to protect everyone. When I killed Finn, it was because I was angry and sad; my ally had died at his hands. I saw them at the training centre, where they invited me to join them. They were fast, cunning and strong."

When I am done, a tall man with shorts, no shirt and sandy hair strolls over to me.

"I'm Finnick. I won a couple years back." His voice is relaxed and easy.

"Flicker. Johanna from Seven told me to say hi." I say, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Want me to show you some place?" He asks. I nod my head and follow him. He leads me to another part of the beach, were the water is warm.

"You already have a decent swimming top. Just go in your shorts. It'll get hotter around noon, and you'll dry. He takes a brilliant stroke of the water, which propels him forwards. I soon follow. Pretty soon, we are waist deep in the soothing water.

"Look, I just wanna warn you. You will have nightmares about those games. Just try not to get too affected by them, okay?"

"Yes. I haven't got any nightmares yet. Did you have any, you know, big wounds?"

"Are you talking about that one?" He asks, pointing to the jagged scar on my stomach.

"Possibly." I say, laughing.

"Yeah, took a knife to the leg."

"I think I quite like your district..." I say.

"Thanks. Are you not used to the whole what victors-are-meant-to-do thing? "

"Apparently not. How do you face a district to whom you killed _both_ tributes?"

He chuckles heartily, his eyes lighting up.

"Flicker! Oh thank goodness! We've been looking _everywhere_ for you! " Carmen has found us. I pull a face to Finnick behind her back and he smiles as Carmen drags me away.

OoO

District Three.

...

I feel this district will be easy. I was friends with Enya before we went into the arena. As for Bolt, I could say how I respected him.

I mull over my plan as Griff and Maple put me in a pale orange dress, fiery wedges and a plaited headband.

"Not our best work of art." Mutters Carmen, "but the weather was too hot for our original outfit."

Three's platform is surrounded by twisted and plaited copper wire. As my metal soles touch the wire, it lights up. Impressive. Everything is made of metal here. It seems weird, but it's kind of...cool in a manner I'm used to in Five.

"Hi." I say, confidently. I have my speech planned out in my head. "I'd like to start off by saying that Enya and I were quite friendly with each other. I had also exchanged civil conversations with Bolt as well. We helped each other in Training and I admired them greatly."

The crowd claps and a few of them whoop. I smile at their acts.

I notice a man and woman with ashen skin at the side of the stage. When I walk off, the man starts to speak.

"Hello, Flicker. My name is Beetee and this is Wiress. We won about ten years ago." His voice is nervous and quivering in places. I hold out my hand and they both shake it.

"I liked your stage. How does it work?" I ask.

"Wiress and I designed it. The soles of your shoes, I presume, are metal. There is a weak current going through the wire on the stage. It isn't, however, strong enough to electrocute a person. When your metal shoes touch the wire, a trigger is set off. It sets small light bulbs on the outside of the wire to glow. As soon as your foot is removed from a certain place, that place will no longer glow, unless you put your foot on it again. " I notice his voice is less shaky when he talks about electronics. I also notice that Wiress is swaying and humming. The games must have effected her.

"I heard someone saying something about Nuts and Volts." I blurt out. "Does that help with the stage as well?"

"No, no. Those are our nicknames. I'm Volts and she's Nuts." He says laughing.

I bid goodbye to them.

OoO

District Two.

...

My dress is dull gold with three shining strips of metal at my waist. I have sandals who's straps wind up to my knees.

"I'd like to start off by saying I had an alliance with Mason and Valerie. We all worked hard as a team, and they both had a caring nature about them. They were excellent with a bow, sword and spear, and had a good plan for everything."

I see about five people sitting in front of me, on a raised platform. They must be the previous victors. A woman ,who I know is Enobaria, casually walks over to me. She is easily recognisable by her pointed teeth.

"That was impressive. Twelve are you? Thirteen?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say, reaching my full height, which is still about a head smaller than her.

"Brutus!" She yells. A man with a build like a mountain walks over.

"You called, Eno?"

"We have ourselves a little feisty district Fiver." She says.

"Yes. I'm aware of that. I did watch the Games, you know. You were brutal, sweetheart." He says, his eyes lighting up viciously.

"Don't call me sweetheart. I am not a child nor love interest. I would appreciate it if you called me by my name. Flicker. And yes, I was brutal, otherwise I wouldn't be here, talking to Victors." I say.

"_Defiantly_ feisty!" Enobaria says laughing. "God help you when you're in one. There are about _eight_ living victors there. Two of them are twins."

"On the up side," begins another woman "they bombard you with gifts there!"

I chuckle at this remark. In five, we never really get or give hosts at birthdays or Christmas. We just have a meal and talk. I board the train sighing. Enobaria is overly-confident and Brutus is...I don't know. He called me sweetheart but I firmly told him not to.

OoO

District One.

...

It will be painful talking here. I can truthfully talk about Paris and Pearl, but without crying? I don't know...

For One, I am dress extravagantly. My hair is styled so that the majority of it is flowing down my back, but a few pieces have been shaped into flowers. In the centre of each flower is a pearl. I have a skin-tight dress that doesn't feel right. It feels...odd, like I want people clamouring over me. It is black and has a glittering belt that starts on one hip, winds around my back, before going straight up my torso. My eyes are dramatically lined and shaded, my lips a rich plum colour. I look scarily glamorous. My shoes are black boots that finish just before my knee.

I step onto stage, confidently flashing a winning smile. The stages is silver and shimmering, with small lights facing me. This time, however, I am not alone on the stage. There are four victors either side of me. They all have similar outfits to mine, made of leather, mesh and velvet. I take a deep breath and start to speak.

"I'm going to say that I was close to the tributes from here. Pearl often commented on how I was small, yet smart. She commented on my throwing and invited me to join the careers. She had an excellent aim quandary generally a nice person. Paris. Oh, God." I turn away slightly, trying to hold a few tears back. When I return to my speech, half of One are on the edge of their seats.

"Paris. We started off as just alliances. When tension started to rise, we fled camp. He cared for me and I cared for him. A lot. According to Caesar he loved me but...yeah. When he was killed, I saw him whisper "I'm sorry, Flicker." These are the reasons why I am getting quite emotional now, because when I saw him utter those words, I knew he wanted me to be happy. I kind of am, but I feel he wanted himself to die so that he could live with the nightmares instead. Yeah. I'm going to stop talking now."

I see the people of one standing up and clapping, along with the victors. A few of them turn to talk to me, but I flee the stage. When I am trying to regain an even breath (it is shaky from holding in my sorrow) a blond woman with an hourglass figure and a muscular man make their way towards me.

"That was...touching. Was it true? Last year the victor made up a bunch of stuff on the spot." The man asks.

"It was true. I'm not a big person for lying. And I can't lie to save myself. That's why I'm blunt." I say, getting more and more confident.

"Your name's Flicker, right? A lot of the District One people have a nickname for you: She-Wolf." Says the woman.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Because when you spoke to Brutus and Enobaria and Johanna, you were feisty, like the wolf." She says.

"And what are your names?"

"I'm Cashmere."

"Gloss."

"Enobaria said there were twins. Is that you? Who are the others?"

"Enobaria was right. We have three men. Gloss, Lucius and Clint." Says Cashmere

"And five women. Cash, Platinum, Topaz, Amethyst and Velvet. Topaz won't be mentoring next year. She won years back and is old now."

"I'll see you at the banquet?" I say as Fia calls me over.

OoooooO

**I know I included characters from Hunger Games and Catching Fire, but I wanted Flicker to meet everyone. I portrayed the slightly vicious victors as civil, because I feel like they were kind to her because she was young and they were impressed. The next chapter will be the last chapter of Early Games.**


	11. The Capitol

**Disclaimer- The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

**OooO**

My outfit for the Capitol is _very_ over the top. It's a Snow White fitted mermaid dress, the flared part at the end made of net and silk. The bodice is covered with gems, so that when I move, little rainbows are projected onto the walls. My shoes are graceful shots stilettos, making me almost as tall as Enobaria. My hair is twisted into an elegant design, with two framing pieces, one either side. I have silvery eyeshadow, winged eyeliner and coral lips. My nails are shakes perfectly, and painted with silver.

"And...Done!" Exclaims Carmen, putting the last gem in my hair.

I am ready to face the Capitol in person. All the previous victors will be there, not to mention Snow and the Gamemakers.

OoO

President Snow's mansion is decorated with white banners and hangings, matching my dress. People are dressed in outfits, one more outrageous than the one before it. Several women in green, yellow and blue feathers came up and congratulated her, as well as several men. Finnick Odair is in the corner, with a glass of...something in his hand. I walk over to him.

"Hey," I say. " You seem like the only sane one here"

"We probably are. Have you seen any of the others? Nuts and Volts are over there, talking to your Mentor. I think I saw Gloss, Cashmere and the others talking with Snow. I've seen Haymitch. At the bar."

"Typical." I mumble, just loud enough for us to hear. "D'you know where Johanna is?"

"I think I saw her going over there." He points to a door. I follow his finger, quickly waving goodbye.

Johanna, it turns out, is in one of the bathrooms. When I knock, saying "it's me.", she allows me to come in.

"Oh, she's a total idiot." She says as soon as I walk in.

"I'm lost. Who are we talking about here?"

"My stylist. Every damn event I am dressed like a damn tree! Undo that button, would you?" I undo a button at the bottom of her dress. She slips out of it, wearing a skin tight jumpsuit, patterned with leaves.

"It's not nearly as crazy as the Capitol, but it's better than a tree."

I chuckle at this statement.

OOO

I dance with a lot of people. As soon as one person is finished, another comes straight after.

"Hey, sweetheart." Says the familiar voice of Brutus.

"How many times? My name is Flicker."

"Ok, ok, Flicker. Care to dance?"

"Once."

I'd rather dance with Haymitch who is just about drunk. Again. The dance goes very quickly. Thank God for that. My eyes scan the crowd for at least one person I know. Caesar! Finally, someone who is not crazy or drunk. I make my way over to him, so fast, I almost trip in my dress.

"My my, Flicker. Another beautiful dress!" He says, tossing his pink hair.

"Thank you, Caesar. You look as glamorous as ever." His suit is pink to match his hair, with the same twinkling bulbs.

"Oh, you're too kind. The Capitol has been going wild over your tour! What do you think of the others?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not to impressed. I like Finnick and Johanna. Nuts and Volts are ok to. Haymitch is nice when he isn't swimming in a pool of liqueur. Brutus is...creepy. Enobaria is stuck up. Gloss and Cashmere are a bit... Yeah."

"I know what you mean. You're only thirteen, but you'll get used to everyone eventually. Now, I must go. Again, Congratulations!"

Caesar is right. I should be celebrating. I am Flicker Aura. I am Thirteen years old. I won the 67th Hunger Games.


End file.
